


Safe In Your Arms

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella had been kidnapped on her way back to the castle. And the kidnappers were asking for a ransom. Kit, of course, was willing to pay, but that was not the point.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe In Your Arms

Kit had never been this worried in his entire life. It had all happened too fast. One morning his wife, Ella, had decided to visit her childhood home without telling anyone. She had left a note for Kit, but he hadn't found it until it was already too late. And when she hadn't come back and it was already nightfall, a letter arrived at the castle.

Ella had been kidnapped on her way back to the castle. And the kidnappers were asking for a ransom. Kit, of course, was willing to pay, but that was not the point.

The exchange would be happening the next morning at Ella's childhood home, and that was where Kit was already, pacing back and forth, thinking about the possibilities. What if something went wrong, and Ella would get hurt during the drop-off? He could not risk putting her life in danger. Not her. Not after everything they had been through.

And what if she had already been hurt? What if the kidnappers had harmed her? The Captain thought it unlikely, since she was the queen and they wanted good money, but Kit wasn't so sure. 

Why would anyone ever wish to harm such a wonderful, kind human being? 

Kit didn't have to ask himself this. He already knew the answer. Because of him. Ella had been kidnapped because she was the queen. If they had never met, she would be safe now. 

Again, the Captain tried to force these thoughts out of Kit's mind, but they were all he could think about. 

Until finally, morning came, and it was time.

The kidnappers turned out to be two men, wearing hooded cloaks as they showed up. Kit eyed them, wondering where they had left Ella. He knew that the best thing to do would be simply to hand them the money, but as he looked around at the scenery in front of him, the forest behind them, he noticed something. 

One of the trees had a rope tied around it. He couldn't see what was on the other side of the tree, but he didn't have to think for long. It seemed these men were not the brightest. 

The Captain had seen it as well, and before the damned kidnappers could even speak their minds, Kit had rushed towards them, his sword in hand, pushing one of the men to the ground while the Captain tackled the other. 

It did not take long for Kit to disarm the man, and as he left him half-unconscious on the ground, he ran all the way to the tree he had spotted in the distance, and as expected, found his wife there.

She seemed to be unharmed. She had a few bruises on her arms, but other than that she seemed alright. And the smile on her face when she saw Kit was the best thing he had ever seen. And just like that, she was safe. 

Kit untied the rope around her and held her close in his arms. He did not even have to worry about the kidnappers, he knew that the guards had it under control. All he did was hold his wife close, thanking all the Gods in the universe for bringing her back to him.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too," she said in that beautiful, sweet voice of hers, and just like that, they were both home again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not usually one for rescue stories, but this was fun to write :) It's a total cliche and the kidnappers are dumber than they should be, but this is all I can work with on a 500-word limit :/


End file.
